Meeting the Stooges
by Lioness-Gal
Summary: In this wacky tale, I explain how I met the Three Stooges, Moe, Curly and Larry in my neighborhood. Enjoy! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!


It was a pretty awkward day when I first met the Three Stooges. I didn't expect anything to happen on that very day. At first, it was a peaceful afternoon at my house until they came around my neighborhood.

It was a peaceful afternoon that very time. I was at home because I wanted to have time for myself. My sister was off to take her son to baseball that she signed him to. He played baseball when he was 7 years old in the junior league. My mom was still at work as well.

It all started when I was in the living room sitting on the couch and doing some of my drawings based on my fandoms. As I continued drawing, I heard a huge racket in front of my house. I got startled from it; I didn't know what could make such noise. I figure that I should check it out myself because staying here was no use. I opened the front door to see what was at the front and there I saw three men working at the street. They were busy with an electric post but for one thing that I certainly know is there is no problem with it. There was never an electric outage at this time of year. I went up to them and spoke, "Excuse me, sirs? What are you doing?"

One man with a bowl cut hairstyle turned to me and said, "Why, we are fixing this darn electric post that some guy complained about for giving him such trouble with electric problems in his house."

"Umm..., yeah, you guys know that you have to check inside the guy's home, not the electric post."

"You don't have to tell us how to do our job, miss. We know what to do."

"Are you sure? It looks like you guys are having trouble doing it right."

The other two men, one with a shaven head and the other with curly, clown like hair, are working on the electric post. The shaven one's name was Curly while the other one was Larry. Curly was holding the ladder to keep balance for Larry to check the post. Curly was bothered by a hornet that was on his head. He wanted to smack it but he had to keep the ladder in balance if he wanted trouble for not doing his job.

"Hmm," grumbled Curly as he trying to get the hornet away from him, "HMM!"

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" shouted Larry as he trying to support his balance.

"This hornet is bothering me!"

Moe turned his face to Curly after he and I was talking about how they are doing their job. "What's the matter you?" asked Moe with an irritated tone.

"It's this hornet," said Curly, "It won't leave me alone."

"Hold still, I got him in my sight."

Moe hits the hornet that was on Curly's head with a hammer. The hornet got struck by the hammer and got flat. Curly was feeling dizzy at first but he was okay.

I asked Curly if he was okay but Curly replied, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Curly, Moe, and I saw the dented the hammer and got surprised. "You and your lead like head," said Moe to Curly.

Larry fell down hard on Moe and Curly after Curly haven't held the ladder. I got worried that they might have some broken arms and legs after Larry's fall. I decided to check if they are okay. They turned to me since they knew I was concern about their well-being. I help them get up on their feet but I slipped. Curly and Larry help me up after I slipped.

"Thanks," I said, "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Those two are okay," said Larry pointing to Moe and Curly, "But not me, I think I'm having a headache after that fall."

"How bad is it, porcupine?" asked Moe.

"Yeah, how bad?" asked Curly, "A punch like pain or needle like pain?"

"It is more of a punch-like pain, guys."

I felt bad for the guys having to go through such stress just to fix the electric post even though they're supposed to do that in someone's home. Not also that but I'm curious who are those men and what are their names.

"Just to ask you guys something," I said, "Who are you guys and what are your names?"

"I'm Moe," replied Moe, "These two are Larry and Curly."

"How do you do, miss?" said Curly, "What is your name?"

"We're the Three Stooges," said Larry after feeling the headache, "Darn headache."

"I'm Natalia, please to meet you guys. You guys said Three Stooges, right, as in, the Three Stooges?"

"Yeah, we are the Three Stooges!"

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe my own eyes that I'm actually meeting the Three Stooges for real!"

I was getting excited but I kept calm. I helped them with Larry's headache and the problem with the electric which it turns out to be a prank. The Three Stooges were upset that this whole time it was a prank. I cheered them up and the important thing was that no one was seriously hurt despite Larry's headache. It was time for them to leave. We said our good byes and they left. Hopefully, I will meet them again. Mom came into the house and I greeted her. She asked if anything happened and I just said everything was fine and nothing unusual happened.

THE END


End file.
